


One Last Beer

by Jeremybelmondo



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremybelmondo/pseuds/Jeremybelmondo





	One Last Beer

One Last beer and I'll go home-Rizzo thinks while he signals the barman in front of him to pour him another one. Feeling dizzy, scared as ever, and just down right sad. what was he thinking to do such a stupid thing? How could he ever face Kris again, they had a game tomorrow and he wasn't sure he could manage to look at Kris in the eye.

Lady Antebellum's Need You Now was playing in the jukebox, Rizzo can't help but chuckle at the irony of the whole situation. He can hear the clinking sound of the bottles, and the laughter of the rest of the patrons at the bar. The dimmed lights above him combined with the pity glances the barman throws him every once in a while, made him feel not only the saddest man in the world but terribly out of place.

**************

Rizz was feeling terribly happy, the cubs had won the game and they had decided to go out and celebrate. And if anyone was down to party it was Anthony, moreso when beautiful KB had agreed to go out with the team, even if he wasn't drinking.

One Last beer and we'll go home, you'll crash at my place right? -was what Anthony said to Kris, who was a bit worried about his best friend getting way too drunk and not being able to play the next day. Rizz meanwhile admired Kris's beautiful face. Maybe it was the booze or the flashing lights, or the fact that Kris was such a good dancer, but Anthony was finding it terribly hard not to give in to his feelings towards Kris and kissing him.

Come on Tony, get yourself together-Rizzo was drunkenly talking to himself in the mirror, when the door of the bathroom opened and who happened to enter but Kris, looking out for his friend.

There you are Rizz-Kris said but before he could say anything else Rizzo was all over him, kissing him.

Kris was  shocked and wasn't kissing back which Rizzo noticed. Rizzo's face suddenly turned impossible red. And before any of them could say anything, Rizzo had already left the bathroom.

***************

Rizzo opened the door of his apartment and the first thing he saw was Kris asleep on the couch. Why on earth had he give his separe key to his best friend. He tried to walk quietly towards the fridge but before he could open the door he felt Kris's palm on his shoulder. Rizz we need to talk.

One last beer and we'll talk I promise-Rizz said as he reached for a beer from the fridge. But Kris had had enough, and took the bottle away from Rizzo.

We need to talk now-Kris sounded not angry but really hurt. He took Rizzo's hand within his and leaded him to the couch.

I'm sorry-was all Rizzo could mumble before he started sobbing and tucked himself inside Kris's chest holding on to him as close as he could.

You should be, you know how worried I was for you, how worried the guys were for you.?Don't ever do that again please, I've been calling you all night but you turned off your phone. I thought the worst honestly. I'm glad you're safe, even if you're a mess-Kris said huggin rizzo and kissing him on the forehead.

You are?-this wasn't at all the reaction he was expecting from Kris

Of course I am, look at me-Rizzo looked up expectantly at Kris Who was cupping his cheek and gacing lovingly at the confused man of Italian descent. - You're the person I care the most about, Rizz, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you-Kris said tenderle and then leaned in to Kiss Rizz who couldn't believe Kris felt that way towards him.

After kissing for few minutes and sharing loving glances and smiles, finally it was Rizzo's turn to speak. I... I didn't know you felt this way about me Kris-Rizzo's eyes had completely regainded that shine Kris loved and he was sporting the biggest smile.

Well in all honesty, I didn't know you felt this way about me until a few hours ago-Kris said while playing with Rizzo's curls, Anthony looked handsome with any hair style, but Kris particularly loved his Rizzo with curls.

But you didn't... - Rizzo looked at Kris in the eye

Kiss back? How could I? You stormed off before I could even react Rizz, and when I tried to call you... - Kris didn't finish what he was saying and instead hugged Rizz and kissed him.

I love you Kris-Rizzo said smiling at him

I love you too Rizz-Kris replied kissing Rizz and then got up, walked towards the fridge and got two beers

What are you doing Kris-a confused Rizzo asked

I figured we should toast to the both of us confessing our love. One first beer for me and one last beer for the night for my beautiful Tony-Kris said as he sat next to Tony and handed him a beer and they both drank their beer before falling asleep on the couch. 


End file.
